Kobura
by sherumi
Summary: Con las mismas criaturas miticas q acompañaron a Moka y unas cuantas más, se está desatando una guerra en un mundo paralelo, nuevos personajes vampiros, sucubus, hombres lobos, elfos y más se unen para detener el origen de todo el mal q se está liberando


Holaaaa! Este el primer fic q voy a subir, asi q espero comentarios por favor

Antes de empezar, tengo q aclarar (a insistencia) q el gran autor de esta historia, es mi compañero Paulo, sin el cual no habría nada y bueno yo q fui la escritora (espero q este feliz) bueno sin nada ms q aclarar aqui vamos:

**Capitulo 1:**

Hace 20, en la dinasta de los vampiros, exactamente en el primer eclipse del ao, el rey tuvo dos hijos gemelos, pero a causa de este embarazo su esposa, la reina, falleci. El rey Kingtsu triste y apenado le puso a sus hijos los nombres que su esposa le haba pedido, Mitsu al mayor y Cotsu al segundo bebe, el nacimiento de ambos hijos fue recibido con gran alegra y entusiasmo en todo el reino y por todo los vampiros.

El tiempo transcurri hasta que 18 aos y bajo la gua del rey Kingtsu la dinasta y el reino vivi en paz y armona. Pero, ninguna paz es eterna, el rey enferm de gravedad y antes de morir reparti el reino a sus dos hijos, la mayor parte fue entregada para Mitsu y debido a esta accin se cre dos dinastas: la dinasta Mitsuki y la dinasta Cotsuki, por poco tiempo todo se condujo en orden.

Despus de unos pocos meses, la dinasta Mitsuki atac a los Cotsuki con la intencin de conquistar todo el reino, debido a esta accin el reino se vio sumido en una gran guerra que se prolong por casi dos aos, en la que ningn bando cedi territorio. Entre todos los guerreros de la dinasta Cotsuki resalt una vampira en particular, la nica vampira que haba conseguido el rango de general siendo mujer, su nombre era Yamashita Yuuko que junto a su esposo lograron derrotar varias veces los intentos de conquista de Mitsu, salvando a los Cotsuki. Mitsu ya desesperado decidi recurrir a un engao, 3 meses antes de que se cumplan los 2 aos, Mitsu le propuso a Cotsu una alianza y una tregua, Cotsu acept creyendo en las palabras de su hermano y se organiz una reunin en la dinasta Cotsuki al que asistieron todos los general de ambas dinastas, excepto Yuuko , en la celebracin todo se llev con calma hasta que aparecieron los soldados de Mitsu y asesinaron a todos los presentes incluyendo a Cotsu, una vez terminado el homicidio se dirigieron a matar a los que opusieran resistencia y a empezar a apoderarse de la dinasta.

Yuuko al enterarse de todo, decidi huir con su hijo Sagara de 12 aos, pues no pensaba someterse, y era seguro que no la dejaran con vida.

Algunos soldados se dieron cuenta de la huida y empezaron a perseguirla, Yuuko se enfrent a ellos pero qued gravemente herida, y los enemigos seguan llegando, viendo la condicin en la que se encontraba decidieron asesinarla y se lanzaron hacia ella, pero sus ataques fueron bloqueados por otro soldado de la dinasta Cotsuki de gran tamao, era uno de los pocos supervivientes, aprovechando la sorpresa de los enemigos cogi a Yuuko y Sagara en brazos y escap llevndolos a un lugar seguro. Este valiente soldado llamado Rousu atendi las heridas de ambos y los escondi en una cueva, despus de unos das sali en busca de comida, pero en su camino vio a pasar a un grupo de soldados de Mitsu, se escondi para espiarlos y se sorprendi de ver que junto a los soldados iban vampiros civiles, para sorpresa de l comenz un ataque hacia el grupo, y los soldados corrieron empujando a la gente, entre todo el jaleo una nia fue separada del grupo, cayendo al suelo con fuerza y quedando inconsciente con varias heridas. Rousu sin poder contenerse, baj hacia el camino y cogi a la nia en brazos, llevndola a la cueva donde lo esperaban. Yuuko al ver a la nia corri en su auxilio y a tratar las heridas, pero en todo el tiempo que la nia llamada Sheru estuvo inconsciente no dejaba de repetir un nombre: Hashibi

Pasaron semanas hasta que todos consiguieran recuperarse, una vez sanos decidieron cuidar de Sheru tambin. Emprendieron un largo camino, huyendo de los soldados de Mitsu, muchas veces sin poder evitar enfrentamientos, poco a poco la comida comenz a escasear y el cansancio empez a notarse con fuerza, pero detenerse no era una opcin. El grupo se adentr en un bosque, pero ni Sagara ni Sheru fueron capaces de resistir y cayeron desmayados por el cansancio, Yuuko y Rousu cargaron los cuerpos y siguieron el camino, mientras trataban de buscar comida, pero el cansancio pudo ms y tambin cayeron inconscientes.

Por otro lado una elfa llamada Shinko, se haba escapado del entrenamiento y en ese momento paseaba por el bosque, cuando encontr los cuerpo de los 4 vampiros, alarmada corri a avisarle a Seido quien estaba a cargo ese da del entrenamientos de los hombres lobos y sucubus, cuando consigui tranquilizarse y contar todo, Seido orden que 3 hombres lobos llamados: Asumi, Hoje y Shiro, ms dos sucubus: Shana y Yuki lo acompaarn para ayudar a los vampiros, mientras Shinko informaba al rey de los elfos sobre el asunto.

Seido llev a los vampiros heridos a la ciudad elfca, donde fueron atendidos rpidamente, los primeros en recuperarse fueron Yuuko y Rousu que ayudaron en la recuperacin de los nios.

El rey elfo informado de la situacin permiti su entrada y estada hasta que se recuperarn, pero una vez recuperados mand dos de sus soldados para que revisen a los vampiros y averigen quienes eran, entraron en la habitacin donde haban sido instalados, ah dorman los nios y los otros dos haban salido por un momento, rpidamente los elfos buscaron entre las cosas pero no hallaron nada sospechoso, iban a irse, cuando uno de ellos se fij en el brazo de Sheru , llevaba un smbolo, como un tatuaje, que la identificaba como vampira de la dinasta Mitsuki, alarmados corrieron a avisarle al rey.

El rey elfo se alarm de la noticia, y dio por sentado que los otros vampiros perteneceran tambin a la dinasta Mitsuki y dio la orden de eliminarlos, pues no poda permitir que el secreto de la ubicacin de la ciudad de los elfos fuera revelado. Shinko que lo haba escuchado todo acudi presurosa a avisarle a los vampiros, mientras su hermano Rido le avisaba a Seido, cuando Yuuko y Rousu se enteraron despertaron a los nios, guardaron sus cosas y salieron de la ciudad, sin problemas, aunque podan or todo el alboroto que se haba ocasionado, se alejaron un poco de la ciudad y se escondieron entre los bosques, cuando de detrs de un rbol sali Seido sorprendindolos.

-**Seido**: Es de mala educacin irse sin despedirse llevaba un sonrisa.

Detrs de Seido salieron: Shinko, Rido, Hoje, Shana, Azumi, Yuki y Shiro. Todos estaban dispuestos a acompaarlos en su huida, pues con el tiempo que haban estado junto se haban vuelto grandes amigos.


End file.
